


Devotion

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuuri is weak against him, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, I just wanted to write them being cute, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, and Victor is a hopeless romantic and precious, and all husband-like with each other, pointless story with no real plot, pouty Victor because he is a child, we must protect these two at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: True love is not a strong, fiery, impetuous passion. It is, on the contrary, an element of calm and deep. It looks beyond externals, and is attracted by qualities alone. It is wise and non-discriminating, and its devotion is real and abiding.





	Devotion

Yuuri was the first to wake (stupidly early) on Sunday, even though Victor had graciously given them both the day off from training. Victor grunted as the bed dipped with Yuuri’s weight, idly wondering why his fiancé was awake before the alarm - but the thought flitted away as his still half-asleep mind struggled to stay with his dreams, too deeply under to fully contemplate what the bounce of the bed really meant. He wasn’t ready to begin the day, so he remained in his fog of sleepiness, allowing it to wrap around him and take him back to his alternate reality in which he was flying; wind in his hair and smooth glide of ice under his golden blades. The ice was such a part of his life that he skated always, even in his dreams.

Before Yuuri, the ice was his only love, and even things like his personal happiness and friends had taken a secondary position to it. But eventually the ice had become an oppressive, suffocating kind of love; the touch of a lover that once brought joy now was tainted with pain. Still he stayed, because what else could he do? What else did he have? He had been more than happy to sell his soul to the ice, even knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stay on it forever. But he thought a few moments of preciousness would be enough to sustain him, that when it was time to go, he’d hold his head high and be proud of his career. Win after win suffocated him - and he always won, so he always suffered.

But when he met Yuuri, it changed. The ice was a gentle friend to him once more, giving him a space to create and be himself now without the pressure of having to be the Unbeatable Victor Nikiforov. He was allowed to make mistakes, because Yuuri didn’t expect him to be perfect; he was allowed to be soft in places he’d only ever been hard and sharp in before. With Yuuri by his side, he was more than cold ice and shining gold. He was allowed to be wild and goofy, free to be weak in a way that wasn’t anything like weakness at all. Yuuri gave him a space to belong, a place he didn’t have to pretend anymore - and Victor only hoped he’d been able to do the same.

And now, in his dream, he was dancing in the center of the rink, spinning. Arms tucked and legs crossed one over the other, his world a blur. There was the scrape of another pair of blades approaching, and he pulled out of his spin in time to see Yuuri, brown eyes wide and sparkling with an emotion that Victor had seen many times on his lover’s face. It looked like adoration. It looked like love. Yuuri cast out a hand and Victor instantly took it, fingers grasping as Yuuri tugged him into a wide circle, his skates marking the ice under him as Victor glided backward. Yuuri released his hand, skating away, a challenge resting in his coy smirk and Victor once again marveled at how easily Yuuri seemed to go into his persona of Eros, and he followed because it was Yuuri and he was not afraid.

Music played softly from an old radio box settled atop of the rink barrier, the tune a soft and soulful jazz, and Victor let his body sway to it gently, feeling the lyrics deep in his chest, stirring up the emotion that he'd first felt when Yuuri had drunkenly danced around his defenses and (quite literally) swept Victor off of his feet. Even if Yuuri did not remember the night, Victor did; he would never forget. He smiled, the emotion making his whole face crinkle as he took Yuuri’s hand once more and spun the smaller man under his arm. He then pulled him in close to dip him low over the ice. Yuuri extended his arm over his head gracefully, tilting his head back and exposing the long, unmarked line of his neck. Victor’s eyes wandered down over Yuuri’s body and he was struck by how much he wanted.

He was so immersed in this dream, Victor didn’t hear or feel it when Yuuri returned, crawling back onto the bed beside him, lips pressing against the Russian’s exposed shoulder. Fingers stroked up his thigh gently and Victor shivered from the cold touch.

 _“Yuratchkaaa…”_ Victor whined, shifting away from the touch, abandoning his dream fully. There was a gentle chuckle and he turned over enough to peer at Yuuri unhappily.

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You know you did, icicle fingers.”

“Ah, well. I’m sorry.” But Victor could feel the smile against his skin. “Good morning.”

“No,” Victor said simply, shoving his head back into his pillow, burrowing into it. Yuuri only laughed again, continuing to kiss along Victor’s jaw and neck, and as much as Victor enjoyed the attention… “It’s too early to be alive.”

“It’s already seven.”

“You mean it’s _only_ seven.” Victor corrected, sighing. “It’s our day off. I was expecting you to sleep until noon.”

"I could have,” Yuuri sounded thoughtful, “but I had a dream. Woke me up.”

“A good dream?”

“Very good.” He replied, fingers curling into Victor’s hair deliciously.

“About that soap opera actor you like?” Victor murmured, trying not to sound too jealous over Yuuri’s not-so-secret crush of the very hunky (very fictional) Estéban.

“You’ve admitted that you find him attractive, too!"

“Yes, okay,” Victor said begrudgingly, “but I am your one and only!”

“Oh, jeez.” Yuuri’s cheeks were tinged red and he flopped on top of Victor, smothering the Russian with kisses. “I promise, you have been the one for so long, I sometimes forget that you don’t know. My dream was not about Estéban Rodrec, it was about you.”

“Oh.” Victor flushed with pleasure, grinning like a fool. “Well I did, too. Had a good dream, I mean. About you.”

“And I woke you up?!” Yuuri cried, drawing back and looking horrified. “Goodness, I am so sorry! Go back to sleep right now!” He grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Victor’s face. “I’ll help you go back to sleep!”

“No, Yuuri – don’t—“

"I’ll sing to you!”

“What?”

_“Oh, the weather outside is frightful—“_

“Wait, stop!” Victor pushed against Yuuri’s chest, trying to remove the pillow as Yuuri continued to sing Let It Snow. “Christmas was months ago!”

 _“…if we’ve no place to go…”_ Victor shrieked with laughter as Yuuri’s mouth attached to the sensitive spot under his jaw. There was a long, low rumble of thunder and Victor froze, remembering what day it was and the plans he’d made for it. He scrambled up from the pillows and Yuuri let him leap off of the bed, watching with a curious expression. Victor hurried to the window, whipping the curtains open.

“No!” He cried, dropping his forehead against the glass with a dull thud as he watched the rain pour down, racing along the pane. He heard the sheets rustle as Yuuri got out of bed and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist.

“It’s just a bit of rain.” He commented, mouth pressed to Victor’s shoulder, but even as he tried to downplay it, the sky was split in half by a brilliant streak of lightning. The brief flash was the only illumination from outside, the sky was slate grey with clouds and the rain was so thick that Victor could barely see the dark outlines of buildings and trees in the distance.

“Just…a bit of rain…” He echoed dully, dejected. “I had plans for us today.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“You knew?” Victor half-turned in Yuuri’s grasp to stare at him. “But it was going to be a surprise!”

“If it makes you feel better, all I knew was that you were planning something outside.”

“Yeah, well…” Victor shot a nasty glare out the window, uttering a short curse at the sky in Russian. “So much for that.”

They fell silent for a long moment, watching the rain fall, Yuuri’s fingers toying over Victor’s lower stomach, under his shirt. Victor had planned for this day to be perfect: lunch in the park, right next to the shimmering pond, a quick run around the area to keep up with their fitness routine, and then a soft, candlelit dinner. Victor had even taken extra care in preparing himself last night so later, after the day was all said and done, Yuuri could have just taken him right away – because Victor had also planned on teasing his boyfriend all day. In his excitement, even now Victor was ready and aching for Yuuri’s touch (which probably was why his dream had been so provocative.)

And yet…it was storming outside. All of his planning, _ruined._ Victor let out a long, heartfelt sigh.

“Cheer up, Vitya.” Yuuri turned his head so his lips were brushing over his lover’s neck. “We can still spend the day together.”

“I know…but my planning.” Victor whined and Yuuri laughed, the action shaking them both a little. “I love spending time with you, but this day was going to be perfect!”

There was pressure on his shoulders, and Victor was turned around by Yuuri so they were standing face-to-face. Yuuri tilted his chin upward and captured Victor’s mouth with his, teasing with his tongue for a moment before parting. “Get back in bed.” He said, punctuating the request with a little swat to Victor’s backside that made excitement rush through the Russian’s body, leaving his fingers tingling. Victor raised his eyebrow but did as the other asked, climbing back onto the mattress with a soft “oof.” Yuuri came over and pulled the covers up over his chest, leaning down to kiss him again, longer this time. Victor sighed and reached for him, but the moment his fingers touched Yuuri’s face, the other broke away and moved out of his reach, grinning at Victor’s childish pout.

“Stay here.” Yuuri said, pointing a finger at Victor to illustrate his seriousness as he backed away and out the bedroom door. “I’ll be back.”

Victor watched him go, a soft grin on his face. He turned and snuggled down into the blanket, breathing deeply and catching the remnants of Yuuri’s scent in the pillows. When his eyes landed on the window, the smile drifted away. _Stupid rain._ It could’ve stormed all week, but no. It had to do it on the day he had special plans.

“Stupid rain!” Victor said out loud this time, closing his eyes to block out the sight. He must have drifted off again at some point because the next thing he knew, Yuuri was there rubbing his shoulder.

“Wake up.”

Victor opened his eyes and blinked.  
“I wasn’t sleeping.” He lied.

“Good, now get up.”

“Get up? You told me to stay in bed!”

“You don’t have to go far, I promise.” Yuuri replied, grinning. He took Victor’s hand and gave a small tug. “Come on, _私の月光.”_

“I refuse.” Victor grumbled and sagged against the bed. Yuuri gave a single, long sigh before swooping down and tickling him. Victor squealed and laughed, wiggling from under the covers. Yuuri kept it up until they were near the edge of the bed, and only then did he stop so Victor could properly appreciate the sight on the floor.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Victor gasped, hands flying up to cover his mouth. There was an old green blanket spread out near the foot of the bed with a few pillows. In the center stood a picnic basket – the same basket that Victor has packed just the night before and hidden under the sink, thinking it a spot that Yuuri wouldn’t ever find. It was open, two plates set out with the food Victor had prepared on them. Two tall glasses of orange juice rested next to the plates, and there was a vase with something other than a flower in it.

“Is that…a celery stalk?” Victor questioned, pointing to the vegetable sticking out of the vase.

“Uh, yeah. It is.” Yuuri took Victor’s hands and pulled him off the bed and down to the blanket. “I couldn’t find any flowers in the house, and there’s no way I was going to go out in that weather, so I just improvised.”

Victor leaned over to pluck the celery out of the vase and pretended to sniff the leafy top. “Mmm…nice.”

“Give me that.” Yuuri snatched the vegetable back, the tips of his ears turning red. “Is this okay, though? I know it’s not quite the picnic you had envisioned, I know your plans have been ruined, but…” the blush started to creep across his nose, “I’m okay with this instead, if you are. As long as I’m with you…or you know…”

“Amazing!” Victor cried, throwing his arms around his lover. “This is wonderful! I’m so happy, _солнышка!”_ He pulled away, face alight with a smile. “I love you!”

“Okay, good." Yuuri looked pleased. "Now eat up.”

Victor grinned, wondering just what else Yuuri had planned for the day, and did as he was asked, reaching for one of the plates. He started in on the fruit as Yuuri picked up the muffin on his own plate. They didn’t say much as they ate, a comfortable quiet settling over them and Victor was startled to realize just how hungry he actually was. After a while of eating, Yuuri reached out to steal his muffin, and Victor dived into the basket, pulling out the whip cream and brandishing it like a weapon.

“You thief!” Victor cried, grabbing for his muffin and shoving the can of whip cream in Yuuri’s face. “Release the muffin or suffer the consequences!”

“But it’s my favorite!” Yuuri whined, looking up at Victor adorably. But he would not be swayed; he sprayed the whip cream into Yuuri's open mouth and made a grab for the muffin. After a few moments of struggle and mess, Victor was shoving his muffin into his mouth, chewing as he grinned in triumph. Yuuri had whip cream smeared over his cheeks and had somehow ended up sprawled over Victor’s lap in the struggle, glasses removed when their play got too hazardous. Swallowing the remnants of muffin, Victor’s gaze slid from Yuuri’s eyes to his lips and then along the line of whip cream. Leaning down, he licked the dessert from Yuuri’s face, hands sliding under Yuuri’s shirt to toy along his ribs. Yuuri squirmed; Victor knew how sensitive his sides were and how to use it to his advantage.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered, head turning so he could catch Victor’s mouth, but when Victor pulled away Yuuri opened his eyes, questioning. But Victor didn’t say anything, not yet. He’s careful, fingers stroking over Yuuri's chest softly, watching as his back arched from the touch even as his cheeks blazed with embarrassment. He moved his fingers over Yuuri's stomach tenderly and Yuuri responded with a gasp, blush spreading down his neck. Victor grasped the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt and tugged it up over his head to see the flush as it extended lower.

“You’re so beautiful.” Victor murmured and Yuuri’s breathing stuttered, stopped, and started again. Victor licked his lips, tasting the last bit of whip cream, bending down further to finally catch his fiancé’s mouth in a kiss. Viktor was always careful, but sometimes in moments like this, he fell in love with Yuuri all over again - and the fall was always so hard and fast that his mind whirled in the aftermath, and only kissing Yuuri could ground him again, just like now.

With gentle movements, Victor slid Yuuri from his lap and settled him along the blanket. Victor treated Yuuri’s body like a temple, kissing his prayers into flesh and felt a reverence in every breath he took. He soaked up Yuuri’s cries as if they were a sermon. He moved his mouth across Yuuri’s jaw, down his neck, biting and sucking gently, intent on showing Yuuri just how deeply he was loved and cherished.

With just a quick twist of his body, Yuuri had them both flipped over, hovering above Victor with a gleam in his eye that sent a thrill of sensation all over the Russian’s body. Yuuri's mouth found his ear, “Tell me, Victor,” His tone was low, already rough from just the foreplay. His fingers trailed down Victor’s stomach and lower, into Victor’s pajama bottoms, toying with the area between his splayed, quivering thighs. “Tell me how badly you want my cock filling you up.”

A loud, wanton moan filled the space between them but Victor was already too gone to be embarrassed about it. He wrapped his arms and legs around Yuuri, dragging the shorter man down. “Please,” Victor gasped out, pupils blown wide.

Yuuri stroked the inside of his thighs and Victor could feel the goosebumps erupt in their path. Yuuri’s mouth was back on his, strong and unrelenting, and though Yuuri’s fiery passion was a contrast to Victor’s worship, it was no less reverent. No less tender and meaningful and again Victor _wanted._ When he looked at Yuuri with heat in his eyes, the look of absolute devotion, adoration, and desire he got in return was enough to stoke the flame burning inside him into a raging inferno. Victor needed and he burned with it.

“I bet I don’t even need to prepare you, do I?” Yuuri teased, pulling Victor’s bottoms down slowly. “I bet you already did it.” Victor shuddered, remembering how he’d planned on letting Yuuri take him over and over. And, by God, he was going to have at least that part of his planned day. When he didn’t reply though, Yuuri’s hands stopped and he moved in, face looming close to Victor's. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Victor cried, hips twitching when Yuuri didn’t continue his stroking, “I did! I wanted it right away.”

“Hm…” Yuuri made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, leaning back to sit on his legs. “Prove it.”

Another shiver ran up Victor’s spine and he nodded, feeling the heat rise in his face. He reached down with one hand, holding Yuuri’s gaze, and pressed his palm over his erection, feeling the precum already beading at the head. A gasp slipped from his mouth as his fingers touched a sensitive area and Victor enjoyed the way Yuuri’s eyes widened, darkened. How his mouth parted slightly and his tongue swiped his bottom lip. Suddenly, his hand was at Victor’s entrance, gently pushing. Victor wriggled, trying to help but accomplished nothing as Yuuri toyed with him.

“Oh!” Victor’s head dropped to the floor when Yuuri pushed in two of his fingers, curling them just right.

“Like this?” Yuuri asked, curling his fingers again. Victor nodded wildly, breath stuck in his chest. “You like it when I’m a little rough, don’t you?”

Victor liked it no matter what Yuuri did, but he didn’t feel like bringing it up and getting into that discussion when he was finally so close to getting what he’d been aching for. He rocked his hips against Yuuri’s fingers, trying to get them deeper as he stroked his own hard length. Yuuri’s mouth dipped down to the hollow of Victor’s neck, kissing softly and building him up into a frenzy that made Victor’s world blur in a rush of color and feeling.

“You know what I want. Come for me, _星明かり.”_

The words were right at his ear and it startled Victor. He jerked and the action made Yuuri’s fingers slip deeper, parting Victor open and tapping the bundle of nerves inside. Victor cried out, legs drawing up at the knees as he came over his own hand, just as Yuuri had demanded, muscles clenching down. Yuuri was silent during the entire orgasm, watching Victor intently as if he were watching his favorite movie for the first time again. As Victor twitched and shouted, Yuuri leaned down and kissed his lips, his cheek, his nose, fingers still stroking carefully until Victor was almost sobbing with pleasure.

Then, his fingers were gone and he was hovering above Victor, pulling his own pants down just far enough to free himself. Giddy, excited and blissed-out, Victor grinned, reaching up to pull him in. Yuuri leaned down to kiss Victor as he nudged his legs further apart, hands wandering down to grab at the meat of Victor’s ass and lift him just a bit. Finally, Yuuri was sliding in, and Victor was nothing but strangled moans and curled toes and _yes, yes, Yura, please._

Yuuri shifted the way they were joined, gripping Victor’s pelvis up more and met his hips in a thrust that had Victor scrambling for hold on the blanket under them, screaming out his fiancé’s name. Yuuri was already lost in Victor’s heat, talking in a stream of incoherent Japanese. Victor had been able to pick up a few phrases from living with Yuuri, and he was certain he heard the word _stunning_ or something of the like as Yuuri pushed in and pulled out, the ocean pressing against the shore. Victor gasped and answered in kind, begging Yuuri to go faster, harder but only realizing he was saying it in Russian after the fact.

Victor pushed his heels against Yuuri’s back, drawing him in so deep that they both cried out with pleasure, absolutely lost in each other’s bodies. Hands wandered, breaths were shared until they both were drunk on passion. Victor could feel the way Yuuri’s dick dragged along inside him, how it pushed along his walls and stretched him so he was full to the brim. He knew he was close, and he could feel that Yuuri was, too – skin flushed and burning hot under Victor’s slender fingers, mouth parted wide in a moan that was both absolutely lewd and incredible, a living work of art that only Victor got to experience.

Victor’s fingers dove into Yuuri’s dark hair, pulling him down and holding him tight, breathed out his name as he bit Yuuri’s lower lip, slipped his tongue into his mouth and begged, again and again and again, “Yura… Give it to me. Fill me up, please—“ He’s cut off by his own cry as Yuuri slid hard and fast into his prostate, pinned and writhing under his body. Victor’s gone, so far gone and all he sees is Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri— He doesn’t even realize he’s calling his name out loud, over and over as his lover’s lips find his chest, hickeys blooming like flowers.

Yuuri was so beautiful, so radiant and incredible that Victor could only watch as he pulled away, tossing his head back with a cry as he came hard inside Victor in an amazing display of perfection. The sight sent Victor over the edge as well, and he lifted from the floor, voicing out his own pleasure as he came between them, lifting his arms to grasp at Yuuri, hold him close, and feel him inside and out as they released.

They were both sticky and slick with sweat, but as they caught their breath, Yuuri’s gaze caught Victor’s and he smiled so warmly that Victor’s heart stuttered in his chest. Yuuri gently pulled himself out of his fiancé, cupping his cheek, thumb stroking over the skin as he ducked down to kiss love right into Victor’s mouth. They both giggled a little, Yuuri resting his forehead against Victor’s. It was quiet between them, but sound wasn’t necessary. With a soft groan, Yuuri pulled away and stood, helping Victor to his feet as well. They both tottered over to the bed and collapsed onto it in a tangle of jelloid limbs. They were facing each other, but Victor could see out the dark window over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It’s still raining.”

“So it is.”

“So…” Victor said, looking wickedly mischievous, “that means I must spend the entire day in bed with you.”

Yuuri’s grin matched Victor’s.  
“All day? In bed?”

“What say you?”

“I’m in, of course.” Yuuri replied seriously. Victor laughed brightly, scooting over to snuggle into Yuuri’s chest.

Life wasn’t always fair; Victor knew things didn’t always go quite as he planned them to, but if there was anything he’d learned over the years it was that sometimes, when life took away, it also gave. Victor would give up thousands of perfect days if it meant he could always have moments like these, where there was nothing in the world but he and Yuuri, wrapped up in each other’s arms. He felt the same now as he had when he’d packed up his whole life to chase after Yuuri and coach him - that happiness was worth chasing into the wild unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> _[Find me on tumblr!](http://principalcellist.tumblr.com/) _
> 
> _[Bean me, friends :)](https://ko-fi.com/A3231X6S) _


End file.
